bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Second Division
Years Is it a good idea to have these years in place? We can't really say for sure when Bleach takes place specifically. And in addition, if it followed real-life time, Ichigo would be close to hitting his 30s. If it's no problem, I'm gonna change it.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 08:41, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't follow real time, Bleach follows it's own timeline!! Don't change things before it is discussed!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Only two years have passed in the timeline of Bleach. 20:37, August 21, 2011 (UTC) First: calm the heck down SunXia. Second: that is exactly my point. It does not follow real-life timeline. As such, we can't say that such things happened 110 years in relation to our current timeline. But that's exactly what this information is saying, which isn't true. Bleach was first released 10 years ago. If this information is true, that would mean the manga up to the time skip took course over 10 years in the manga. This, is far from the truth. In fact, judging by what few references we have (Ichigo's team spending the Summer trying to save Rukia, Aizen's proven false intentions to attack Karakura Town in the Winter), the manga up the point of Ichigo losing his powers happened over the course of a little less than a year. Add the timeskip of.... 17 months, was it? Add that, and it results in the manga, srom the very start up to its current point, taking place over the course of approximately 1 1/2 years. Now if we based this information in relation to real-life time, that would mean that this did not occur 110 years ago circa 2011. Rather, it would mean that it happened 110 years ago circa 2001, which is the year the manga started. However, we also can't say that the manga is taking place in 2001-2002, in which would be a steadily increasing gap between present in Bleach and present in real-time. That's why I felt it would be inaccurate to put a specific year in place on the page. For all we know, this takes place in 1994, 2005, or 2014. I mean look, Kubo doesn't even give specific years for DOB when it comes to characters, now does he? But if we were to go about it the same way we did with this page, that would mean that Ichigo was born in between 1994-1998. However, we all know that this information isn't reliable (hence why it is not put in the page). So tell me: if basing timelines in relation to actual time is not reliable enough for character DOB, then why should it be reliable anywhere else?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 20:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Bleach has its own timeline. All dates you see on the site are in relation to that timeline, not our timeline. 110 years ago means 110 years before the start of the story. That is our basis. Bleach's timeline starts in 2001, this means that 110 years ago is 1891. Also, Sun is not yelling at you, she always uses exclamation points. Rather, I think you need to calm down.-- Oh Godisme beat me to it!! I'm not angry, don't worry on that front but he's right!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 20:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I am calm. Just don't like apparently being yelled at. But that's my point: we don't know for sure when Bleach takes place in its own timeline, so we can't base information on real-life time like when the manga was released, or what the current year is.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 20:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :We do, the in universe timeline started in 2001. We know that. All dates are relative to that.-- If I was yelling I'd have used either CAPS or italicized the words to stress them!! Have a look at all my comments, I doubt I'd be yelling at everyone!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 21:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually we don't, because from what I remember, the manga never gave a specific date for when the story began. And if such information can be based on when the manga started in relation to real-life, then the same can be said for character DOBs. And SunXia, exclamation points are used for emphasis on sentence and to depict a character raising their voice. So to some people (particularly the ones who don't speak to or know you), it does look like you're yelling. And if you use the exclamation points in every sentence, then the exclamation point loses its emphasis.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 21:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) If it loses it's emphasis, then I can hardly be yelling!! It's a force of habit since I'm an excitable person and Bleach excites me!! And it only appears I'm yelling to those that I'm advising not to break the rules and policies!! We do have a member who has all the dates, she's currently inactive right now though bu she's a very trustworthy member, I doubt her sources are dubious considering the amount of work she's put in here!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 21:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC)